


Solby Oneshot I Guess

by PansexualMuffin



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexualMuffin/pseuds/PansexualMuffin
Summary: Takes place a few days after Sam Pepper Prank and Sam is still a little mad





	Solby Oneshot I Guess

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few days after the Sam Pepper Prank, so it's gonna be a little angsty sorry in advance. I mean I think it's kinda angsty idk.

It was barely 3 days after the Sam Pepper Prank and Sam has barely talked to Colby. Sam was just really annoyed and mad at Colby for doing something like that. Like who the fuck does that to, not only their best friend but boyfriend?!  
  
"Sam," Colby said, making to grab Sam's arm as he walked past him to get to the front door, "Sam, will you please just wait a minute?"  
  
Sam stopped but didn't turn around, "Fine, you have a minute, then you let me go. I have places to be."  
  
"Okay, listen, I know I shouldn't have done that stupid prank. And I'm sorry. I realize now that it was traumatic for you and I should have thought it through. But I honestly thought you wouldn't believe it was real." Colby said, earnestly.  
  
Sam stiffened and turned slowly around, "Why _wouldn't_ I think it was real?! Did you really expect me to think that getting shoved into a trunk was part of a prank when I _know_ you know I'm claustrophobic! Or the fact that I saw you crumple to the ground when the gun went off?! What part of that would seem like a prank to me?! Because every single part of it looked and felt real to me! I thought you _died_! I thought _I_ was going to die! I didn't know what I was going to do without you." Sam yelled, tears rolling down his cheeks, voice barely above a whisper by the end. "What would I have done without you?"Sam said whispered dejectedly looking at his feet.  
  
Colby felt bad, felt really really bad. "Hey, Sam, baby, look at me." Colby said softly, gently lifting Sam's chin up to look at him, "I will _n_ _ever_ leave you, okay? I'm sorry, I really am. I guess I just felt pressured by Pepper. Which isn't an excuse, I know that. But let me make it up to you. I'll do anything. _Anything_ to get you to talk to me again. Just please, _please_ don't shut me out because of my stupid decision." Colby said softly.  
  
"Okay, I won't shut you out," Sam said, "but that doesn't mean your forgiven completely yet." He clarified.  
  
Colby smiled, "I assumed so."  
  
"Wait, just to make sure did you say you'll do _anything_?" Sam asked smirking.  
  
"Well, I mean, as long as it's not too impossible." Colby said.  
  
"Great! Because I don't feel like driving right now, so you're going to take me out to get lunch." Sam declared.  
  
Colby groaned, "Fine, I should have expected that." He said turning to get his keys.  
  
"You're also paying!" Sam yelled back as he walked out the door to wait in the car.  
  
Colby just sighed. He probably should have thought this through too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the this fandom so I'm still trying to figure out how to write them so any constructive criticism is appreciated. Also if you happen to be part of the Sanders Sides fandom, check out my oneshot book for that too. It's much better written than this I can promise you that.


End file.
